1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear vibrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, small electronic products, such as mobile communication equipment, portable game machines, portable MP3 players and small home game machines, have been developed. The above-mentioned small electronic products include a display unit for transmitting data in the form of an image, and a sound unit for transmitting data in the form of voice. In recent, vibration motors that transmit data using vibrations have been mounted to the small electronic products.
The vibration motors mounted on the small electronic products require the function of generating strong vibrations as well as small size.
A conventional vibration motor includes a weight to increase vibrations. However, the weight limits areas of a magnet and a coil, thus limiting vibrations.
In order to increase vibrations of the vibration motor, an increase in size of the magnet is required. However, the simple increase in size of the magnet does not positively affect the increase in vibrations.
That is, if the size of the magnet increases, an increase in size of the wound coil is also required to correspond to the increase in size of the magnet. When the size of the coil increases, a portion of the coil which does not generate electromagnetic force is also increased, so that it is difficult to increase vibrations.